The 129th Hunger Games
by SnuffyOfTheWind
Summary: Percy will do anything to protect his sister from the danger of the Hunger Games. But what will that cost?
1. Chapter 1

Career Choice

**Percy****Jackson,****District****4**

Finally, the Hunger Games are here. I have been waiting for this day for four long years, waiting for the day to arrive when I would enter into the Hunger Games. I have been trained as a career since I turned twelve, and today the head trainer told me that I would be the one representing District Four this year.

"Percy! Time for reaping!" My mother called from downstairs. Down there, my sister Casey and my step-dad Paul were waiting. Casey is reading a book, and chewing on her long black hair. She is pretty much my world. I have never let her train as a career, because what if she failed, and died? Where would I be then? So I never made it remotely possible for her to be reaped. I made sure every year someone would be in line already, so that she wouldn't get sent to the Hunger Games. We headed outside, walking down to the town square past the old docks with drunken men throwing up into the sea, up the narrow alleyway that led us to the town center, where the reaping was about to take place. The mayor of the district comes up to read to us about the first and second rebellion, while I run into the sixteens area with Casey going to the fourteens. When he is done reading, the escort comes up to the big reaping ball with all the names in it. The escort swirls through the names, and picks out a large piece of paper. 

"Brendon Huggles!" He shouts in a capitol accent.

I shoot up my hand and yell, "I volunteer!" Then I run up to the stage and I see the head trainer nod his head ever so slightly. I wait for the escort to say the girls name, and when he does, the name chills my bones.

"Casey Jackson!"

**Casey****Jackson,****District****4**

...What? I-I was reaped? But... how? Percy made sure this wouldn't happen. But, wait! District Four always has volunteers! I wait for someone to respond to the call, but no one does. I curse, but walk up to the pedestal. The escort trills something in his stupid Capitol accent, and I shake hands with Percy. He looks me in the eye, and mouths two, charming, wonderful words.

"Not. Career." 

I sigh in relief. I won't have to join the group that kills people for fun. And Percy won't be joining it either. I guess we will just have to... survive then, hope that everybody else kills each other, but it can't be that simple. I know I'm missing something. But what?

Author's Note: DUNDUNDUN! Welcome to my newest fanfic, the 129th Hunger Games! These games will be prominently featuring my OC, Casey Jackson, and the one, the only, Percy Jackson! This story will be my most updated story from now on, because I have basically given up on my Harry Potter stories. I might continue it. This story is dedicated to Number One fan of Journey, Axxi, Pceluvmusicart, Socaballluvr13, and Obiwanlivesforever. You guys are awesome, and Journs, I hope you're proud of the evilness I'm going to put in this story. ;)


	2. The Popular Kids

The Popular Kids

**Annabeth****Chase,****District****3**

Well. I got reaped.

Damn.

My parents are here in the justice room with me. Both are talking comfortably with me, along with my six brothers and sisters. Now, I know what you're thinking. Six kids? How much tessarae would that take? Well, lucky for me, I'm good at my job, and my dad is the mayor, which means that we are quite rich. It's not something that I exactly like. Everybody tries to make friends with me only for my money. The only person I have is my twin brother Malcolm, and now I've been reaped. Luckily, I have a good chance of coming home. I'm strong, smart, and faster than any stupid career out there. And I have a district partner that can hit someone with electricity so hard it could kill them. He almost did that to me once. But if stupid Alus Ded is my only ally, then I'm gonna take him.

Even if I end up having to kill him.

**Alus****Ded,****District****3**

I don't have any visitors in the Justice Building, so I think my time away.

I'm going to win the Hunger Games. After I killed my two little brothers with electricity at a factory, which was an accident, seeing as they touched wires I was using and got shocked, everything went wrong. They died. I hate it.

After all that, my parents abandoned me to the streets. They left me to the orphanage. I hate it too.

Everybody makes fun of me at school. They should have been the ones to be reaped. I hate them. Except for Annabeth Chase, the Mayor Chase's daughter, the one with a perfect life. She is the only one who has ever been kind to me, even though I almost accidentally killed her too. But I didn't.

And I'm not going to kill her this time either.

Author's note: Annabeth! Daww, my favorite character in the Hunger Games? Oh wait. THAT WAS ME THAT DID THAT. Muhahahaha. How many of you can guess who Alus is? Other than those of you who I told, that is. Next chapter will be the train ride.


	3. Pawns

Pawns

**Luke ****Castellan, ****District ****1**

The train ride to the Capitol is very nice. Not that I really have any time to think about it, because as soon as my district partner and I get on the train, our mentors want to talk strategy.

"So. You, boy, will go watch the reapings, while we talk to the girl," the male mentor, Kron, says to me. I comply with a nod and go to my private quarters to watch them. From district two, a large girl and boy both both volunteer. In District Three, a girl who looks similar to the Mayor is reaped, along with a boy with grungy dark hair. In District Four, a strong looking boy volunteers, followed by a small girl who looks like his sister. Really? We're going to have to deal with a fourteen year old career? _Ugh_, I think in disgust. It will be... unfortunate, when I have to kill them. The boy looks like he could be friends with me. From District Five, two twins are picked. District Six, a large boy who looks about eighteen, and a small girl who wears a red headband. In District Seven, a small, flighty looking boy and a small girl as well. Hmm. Disappointing so far, other than the Careers and the boy from six. From District Eight, a strong looking girl whose name is Thalia, the same as my girlfriend's name... well, no matter. From nine, two children, who will pose no threat to me. From ten, there are some big kids, but I cannot assume they will win. From eleven, are a boy who volunteers, for some strange reason, and a girl who is crying constantly. From twelve are another brother and sister, who both have olive skin and look like they are half dead.

Well, I don't really care about any of them, as they all have to die.

**Amy ****Hurzi, ****District ****1**

While Luke goes and watches the reapings, I have to talk strategy with my two creepy mentors, Kron and Medus. Both of them are really old. Kron won the games about thirty years ago, and Medus closer to twenty. Kron has these big, golden eyes that he got in the capitol, and Medus has lots of creepy snake jewelry.

"So. Girl. You want to win the Hunger Games for you? Well, you're not going to," Kron says to me. Medus walks around me and says, "You are going to win the Hunger Games for your district, for the Capitol. You are a pawn of the Capitol. You and that boy, you are both pawns of the President. And you will agree to any terms we give you. Understood?" I nod, still thinking that this is really creepy. I didn't even really want to go to the Hunger Games. But my parents are dead set on me being in them. What if I want to be a normal teen? What if I don't want to eat up all my free time training for something I'm not going to win? Which I know I won't. My district partner is much stronger than me. The only thing I know, is that I'm not going to be a pawn. When I die, I'm going to go out with a bang.

Author's Note: Well? You like? Luke might seem slightly OOC for Percy Jackson fans. But he will get slightly better. I hope you like these frequent updates too. :) It helps that they're short. Also, I would like to thank my reviewers, Obiwanlivesforever, Axxi, and Socaballluvr13, and my Editor, RobinHPObsessor. Thanks you guys, I really appreciate the reviews.


	4. Weak

**Grow Underwood, District 7**

Why did I have to be reaped? I am from the lumber district, so you would think I would be handy with an ax, and therefore strong, but... I'm just good with the trees. I climb them, and tell people if they are safe to cut or not. I'm not strong. I'm weak...

I am good with edible plants, but what use will that be if some crazy killing machine comes up to me with a sword? I can't win the hunger games. I know that.

I contemplate this on the train as I try to fall asleep. That's another thing that I can't do, even in these ultra-cushy capitol beds. I have a strong desire to eat some of the fluff in it, but I know I won't. Lots of people make fun of me for that, that when I'm nervous I chew on furniture stuffing, but I can't help it. It's just... what I do.

Maybe I can score an alliance with someone? My district partner won't be much help, as she is only fifteen. Maybe one of the other tributes? But who would want to ally with me? I try to recall some of the people from the reapings I watched. The boy from 11 looked strong, but I doubt he would ally with me. Obviously 1, 2, and 4 won't want anything to do with me. Both from 3 looked like good candidates, but they looked like they would ally with each other. The boy from 6 probably won't ally with me... Oh, who am I kidding, no one would ally with me. I'm far too... weak.

**Rin Trickson, District 7**

I'm still trying to wipe the tears from my eyes from the reaping. I'm only 15, and I've been reaped? What kind of place does that to you? Well, obviously the capitol does. But... I might be able to win? I can handle an axe, but so can the careers. I could probably score some sponsors, if I do well in my interview, but I have a feeling my mentor won't be much help with preparing me for those.

Ok, no. There is no chance of me winning this. I doubt I'll get out of the bloodbath.

In fact, I doubt I'll make it into the arena!

I try to think positive, to think of my family. My brother, Sa, and my mom and dad. They are great, all of them, even Sa when he's really annoying me, and my mom and dad when they're pestering me to do my homework and my chores.

I'm going to really miss them when I'm dead.

Author's Note: ...And there is the legendary trio completed. Did I do a good job on Grover? I hope I did, because it would really suck if I got him wrong, considering he is a main source of comic relief. Also, I apologize for no updates. I had writer's block, which most of should know is a very serious disease.


End file.
